


Survivor Not Victim

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [16]
Category: The Bill
Genre: Canon Sexual Assault, M/M, Past Relationships Mentioned In Passing, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking too long in the shower leads to an important conversation with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor Not Victim

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Survivor Not Victim_   
>  _Pairing: Jack Meadows/Mickey Webb_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Taking too long in the shower leads to an important conversation with Jack._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. References to Mickey's rape and rape recovery._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Mickey is startled when Jack knocks on the door. He shuts off the shower.

"Yeah."

"Will you be long, Mick? I've got to get in before you for a meeting."

"No. Just finished."

He gives his hair a quick wash and rinse and ignores his erection. When he steps out he wraps the towel tightly round him and slides past Jack onto the landing.

"Sorry."

"Long shower."

Mickey blushes but Jack doesn't comment. Mickey is dressed and eating breakfast by the time Jack comes downstairs. 

"Coffee?"

"Can't," Jack says with a shake of his head. "Got the Borough Commander coming in for a chat, gotta go over our figures so I'm prepared. Sorry about before, wasn't trying to embarrass you."

"Have I been really obvious?"

"Ben went through a stage of taking extra long showers when he was teenager, started doing his own washing too. Probably thought he was being subtle. I don't disapprove. I do it too, sometimes. Not as young as I used to be."

"You're as old as the person you feel, bad joke. Jack, I know that we're not... that I can't..."

"It's okay, Mickey. I've wanted this for so long and now we're together. I'm so lucky to have you, to have found love again."

"Me too. Not got the best track record. Liz and Mia both let me down in the end but you haven't, you won't. I appreciate that you never tried anything. I know we've not got time to talk now but I only tried with a bloke once since the rape. I freaked out and I'm afraid that'll happen with you but I want this to work. I'm not going to let that bastard decide what we do - he doesn't have the right."

"Sex isn't everything and I've seen the effect he's had on you. I would never push you. We can go as slow as you like and even if it never happens I'll still want to be with you."

Mickey can't hide his smile. He's sort of glad Jack worked out that he'd been wanking in the shower, because now he knows Jack isn't disappointed or wanting more. He stands and gives Jack a quick kiss.

"Thank you. You better go before you're late. I'll see you there."

"See you later, Mick, and thanks for confiding in me."

When Jack leaves, Mickey turns on the computer and does a few searches. He ends up finding mankind, a place that offers counselling. He completes and submits the online form before he can overthink it. He can't keep letting Delaney into his head but willing him away hasn't worked. He knows survivors react differently but the guy he tried with barely touched him before Mickey pushed him away leaving the guy confused. It's already easier with Jack, can stand to be kissed or held, but if he wants more then maybe getting help from someone who knows what they're doing might allow them to have sex one day. He really wants to be able to do the things he's fantasised about in the shower.


End file.
